dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Flooded District
The Flooded District is a condemned district in the city of Dunwall, where the City Watch quarantines those infected with the plague. It is blocked from the rest of the city by walls of light. Corvo Attano visits this place during the mission The Flooded District. Details Before the barrier broke and flooded the area, the Flooded District was known as the Rudshore Financial District, one of the most prosperous areas in Dunwall. It is home to Dunwall's Chamber of Commerce as well as the Greaves Refinery. An elevated rail line allowed for easy transport throughout the area. When the barrier broke, its civilians fled and it became a breeding ground for rats and river krusts. Citizens infected with the plague who submitted to the regency's "rehabilitation service" were instead transported by train to the district, where they were quarantined and left to die. The district is also the dumping ground for the thousands of dead bodies that have been left by the plague. Tallboys are common in the area, as their suits help them to move about more freely in the water than the City Watch. It is also home to the group of assassins who are led by Daud. During Dishonored, Thaddeus Campbell sends a squadron of Overseers and Wolfhounds to the Flooded District to eliminate the assassins; the remains of the squad can be found throughout the area. Areas Central Rudshore Much of this area has been entirely flooded. It is here that Corvo is imprisoned, within one of the old factories. There are two buildings connected by a makeshift bridge, with dead Overseers on the bridge. On the other side of the building is a plaza guarded by assassins that leads to the train station, which in turn connects to the Chamber of Commerce. The rest of the district is infested with river krusts. On the dry side of the street, there is a significant population of weepers and a door that leads to the Greaves Refinery. Greaves Refinery Originally the main factory of the wealthy and ruthless Greaves Whaling House, it served as a dock for whaling trawlers and a refinery for whale oil. Since the flood, the refinery has been abandoned and infested with weepers. Several dead Overseers can be seen by the door that connects to Central Rudshore. The area around the refinery is surrounded by several sheds, numerous whale oil tanks and a substantial river krust infestation. A stair control allows access into the refinery; within is a drawbridge and chains hanging from the ceiling, connecting to the refinery floor, which is infested with weepers. It is here that Corvo's goods are hidden by Daud. Trivia *The Flooded District is inspired by the breaking of the Thames Barrier in London. *The rat plague is unrelated to the flooding of the district; a journal found in the area notes that the barrier broke due to a lack of maintenance over a period of ten years. * If the non-lethal elimination is chosen when dealing with Thaddeus Campbell in High Overseer Campbell, he will appear as one of the weepers in the Refinery. * In The Knife of Dunwall, the Flooded District is not yet fully inundated, giving Daud access to places to which Corvo cannot go. Gallery floodeddistrictstreet.jpg|A weeper in the Flooded District. Tallboys In Flooded District.jpg|Tallboys in the Flooded District. Deadoverseerfloodeddistrict.png|Dead Overseer in the Flooded District. Overseer'swarning.png|Overseers in the Flooded District. Centralrudshore.jpg|The Chamber of Commerce building in the Flooded District. flooded district.png|Train arriving to the Flooded District from the Rudshore Gate Category:Locations Category:Districts